Lo que siembras, cosechas
by Bloody Brain
Summary: Harry sospecha que Draco está tramando algo. Hermione cree que él sólo está trabajando en su proyecto de Herbología, Ron está seguro de que su amigo está obsesionado y Draco que, en realidad, Harry está enamorado de él.


_Nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling._

N/A: Esta historia la escribí para el **Fluffy Fest** organizado por la comunidad de Livejournal **hd_español. **El reto que escogí fue propuesto por **Roxmina**.

Hay una escena, la cual involucra unas flores, que está basada tanto en una leyenda como en una antigua canción medieval-moderna –por así decirlo-. Sé que la canción es anónima y me encantaría decirles por lo menos cómo se llama pero la verdad no lo recuerdo y tampoco la puedo volver a encontrar D:

* * *

Lo que siembras, cosechas

El cielo abovedado se encontraba claro y brillante, irradiando perezosos rayos solares que coloreaban los contornos de aquel gran y silencioso recinto. Ese día probablemente sería tan cálido como el anterior y tan húmedo como siempre en aquel recóndito lugar en Escocia.

Harry miraba las nubes suaves y ligeras realizar una danza soporífera sobre su cabeza, mientras la taza de café se enfriaba entre sus manos. Suspiró agotado, cerrando los ojos y girando el cuello para que se le relajara un poco. Haberse quedado despierto toda la noche para ayudar a Hermione y a Neville en su proyecto de botánica ciertamente no contribuía a mejorar su ánimo, totalmente vapuleado desde que había aceptado darles una mano a sus amigos con aquel trabajo.

Todo había empezado cuando la profesora Sprout les había hablado de la Competición Anual de Jardinería Mágica Internacional. Aquel evento, del que Harry jamás había escuchado hablar, era organizado conjuntamente por los Ministerios de todos los países participantes, el cual ponía a prueba las habilidades de los expertos más calificados en el arte de la jardinería mágica. Ese año el país anfitrión de la competencia sería Inglaterra y el Ministerio había resuelto conveniente realizarlo en las inmediaciones del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, aprovechando el período vacacional.

La profesora de Herbología estaba en éxtasis debido a que el acontecimiento representaba una oportunidad única para los estudiantes de Hogwarts. El colegio había sido invitado a participar en la categoría de "Mejor Proyecto Principiante", junto con otros institutos mágicos importantes. Sin embargo, como sólo se permitía un proyecto por escuela, y previendo que muchos estudiantes querrían participar –o por lo menos eso fue lo que McGonagall y Sprout habían estado esperando-, se había decidido hacer una pre-competencia entre casas para elegir un trabajo ganador, el cual se presentaría en el concurso internacional.

Así, cada casa había armado su equipo, que no podía estar compuesto por más de diez personas y sólo se permitían estudiantes de quinto año en adelante. Y Harry sólo había aceptado formar parte porque Hermione y Neville le habían insistido bastante. Aparentemente, muy pocos alumnos habían querido colaborar en el proyecto; ya suficiente tenían con las asignaturas comunes y corrientes como para agregar otras actividades a sus rutinas, y menos si el trabajo extra giraba en torno a una actividad tan poco emocionante como era la jardinería. Lo cual para Harry –y para Ron, al que también habían obligado a participar- tenía bastante sentido. De hecho, él se sorprendió bastante al enterarse de que dicha práctica tenía un culto tan prolífero. Para él, que el contacto más íntimo que mantenía con miembros del reino vegetal era a través de la ensalada de lechuga que servían en el almuerzo, todo ese despliegue le parecía alucinante y bastante extraño.

Igualmente, esa no era la razón esencial de su constante mal humor. Harry tenía tantos problemas que no sabía cuál podía resolver primero, teniendo en cuanta también que algunos ni siquiera tenían solución.

Después de la guerra, el acoso de la prensa y el asedio de los fans habían sido inevitables, junto con todo el desgaste emocional que aquello conllevaba. Y con el trascurso de los meses, el hostigamiento a su privacidad todavía continuaba. Entre el dolor por las pérdidas irreemplazables, los artículos periodísticos malintencionados, las presentaciones públicas protocolares y la planificación de su inminente futuro profesional, Harry se sentía totalmente frustrado. _Abrumadora_, era la palabra indicada para describir su vida después de la derrota de Voldemort.

A eso había que agregarle la inevitable ruptura de su noviazgo con Ginny. Los primeros meses junto a ella habían sido estupendos. Sin embargo, los problemas empezaron cuando su novia no había querido volver a Hogwarts, ya que le habían ofrecido un puesto en la reserva de las Arpías de Holyhead.

Al principio, la relación a distancia se mantuvo perfectamente; se escribían casi diariamente, se visitaban los fines de semana e incluso mantenían charlas vía red flú. Pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría, los contactos empezaron a decaer cuantitativa y cualitativamente. Ambos tenían sus ocupaciones y ambos estaban construyendo sus vidas, pero por separado. Y así, de repente, ya no había tiempo para uno en la vida del otro y el hecho de que los medios estuvieran pendientes casi exclusivamente de la evolución de su relación no ayudaba mucho. A Ginny cada vez le costaba más descreer los falsos amoríos que se le adjudicaban a Harry y a él le cabreaba bastante que ella tuviera tan poca confianza. Finalmente, justo después de unas caóticas navidades llenas de peleas y recriminaciones, su relación había acabado en relativos buenos términos. Poco tiempo después, Ginny había comenzado a salir con uno de los golpeadores de Puddlemere United y a Harry ni siquiera le importó; hacía mucho tiempo que su corazón había dejado de latir hacia esa dirección.

Y, últimamente, otro de sus problemas tenía que ver con su _eterno problema_: Draco Malfoy.

Draco había vuelto a Hogwarts con la cola entre las patas después de que el tribunal de Wizengamot lo declarara inocente y hubiera retirado los cargos contra toda su familia. Y se notaba que las malas experiencias habían producido cambios en él. Ya no era el mismo chico altanero y pendenciero que había sido, sino que ahora había optado por tener un perfil bajo y taciturno, rodeado de los pocos amigos que habían sobrevivido a la guerra y a los tribunales. Y la verdad sea dicha, la vida había dejado de ser sencilla para los slytherin en general y para los hijos de mortífagos en particular, vistos con desconfianza y resentimiento.

Ahora, Draco ocupaba casi todo su tiempo en estimular más que nunca sus actividades académicas, por eso siempre se lo podía encontrar en la biblioteca, leyendo pesados volúmenes, ignorando al pequeño universo que lo rodeaba y sólo prestándole atención cuando éste se atrevía a interrumpirlo.

Normalmente, el único intercambio que él y Harry compartían era una inclinación de cabeza en forma de saludo, muy de vez en cuando y, a veces, ni siquiera eso. En ocasiones, Harry extrañaba las confusas peleas, las palabras cargadas de rencor y los insultos dañinos, e intuía que el que Draco ya no buscara provocarlo era una forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por él en los juicios. O simplemente había madurado. Sea como sea, Harry no podía evitar sentirse ignorado y eso le molestaba bastante. Pero, después de todo, ¿quién era él para ahora estar reclamando una atención que, en un pasado no muy lejano, le había parecido totalmente insoportable? No, no tenía ese derecho. Y estaba seguro de que esa añoranza masoquista era simplemente por _costumbre_. Lo tradicional era que Draco aprovechara cada oportunidad para insultarlo, no que lo ignorara.

Al comienzo del año escolar, Harry, tan inmerso en sus problemas, no se había percatado del cambio de actitud de Malfoy. Hasta que un día, mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca con sus amigos, pudo reconocer dos cosas: que Draco ya ni lo miraba y que él, por el contrario, pasaba mucho tiempo mirando al rubio. En la biblioteca, en el comedor, en las clases que compartían juntos. Siempre.

Harry no entendía por qué lo hacía y se negaba a analizarlo mucho, ya que, muy en el fondo, sabía que no sería nada bueno. Y a pesar de su extraño y repentino interés en la integra persona de Draco Malfoy, todo había estado perfectamente pacífico -salvo por las constantes violaciones a su privacidad-. Hasta que advirtió cierto cambio en su comportamiento y no lo tranquilizó nada el hecho de que sus patrones de conducta fueran exactamente los mismos que cuando había estado tramando la muerte de Dumbledore en sexto año.

Se aislaba más de la cuenta, faltaba a clase, sus horarios de estudio en la biblioteca habían sufrido modificaciones e incluso su aspecto había cambiado; se lo veía constantemente agotado.

Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando una tarde, mientras tomaba el té con Hagrid, había visto a través de la ventana a Malfoy salir del Bosque Prohibido cargando una pesada bolsa de cuero. Y, según Hagrid, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Cuando Harry le preguntó a su amigo si aquel comportamiento no le parecía ni medianamente sospechoso, él le contesto que no, porque estaba seguro de que Malfoy estaba trabajando en su proyecto de botánica, ya que le había preguntado al mismo Hagrid dónde podía encontrar ciertas raíces y bulbos. Igualmente, eso no lo dejó tranquilo. Con Draco siempre había que dejar un margen de sospecha.

-Malfoy está planeando algo grande-dijo de repente Hermione mientras miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Tú también lo crees?-le preguntó Harry sorprendido, apartando la vista de la bóveda celeste que los envolvía.

-Por supuesto-Hermione asintió-. Y nosotros deberíamos trabajar más duro en el proyecto si queremos superarlos.

-¿¡Trabajar más duro!?-Ron dejó de trinchar los huevos de su desayuno y miró a su novia con fastidio-. Hermione, creo que no eres conciente de que nuestro trabajo se asemeja bastante al de los esclavos en las plantaciones de azúcar ¡Ya es inhumano!

-¿Y tú cómo sabes cuáles eran las condiciones laborales de los esclavos en el ingenio azucarero muggle, Ron?

-Yo sé muchas cosas-Fue la lacónica respuesta del pelirrojo-. Y no hay que ser un genio para saber que, al igual que nosotros, ellos eran terriblemente explotados.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y masculló un "exagerado".

-¿Pero no creen que Malfoy está actuando algo extraño últimamente?-cuestionó Harry, incapaz de dejar el tema.

-Bueno…Puede ser-Su amiga se encogió de hombros-¿Pero a qué te refieres exactamente?

Cuando el moreno se disponía a hablar, Ron lo interrumpió muy sobresaltado.

-Oh, no, no, no-Él apartó su plato y se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar a Harry con profunda seriedad-. Ya sé lo que está sucediendo aquí. Y sólo te diré una cosa, compañero: _relájate_-Ron hizo un ademán con sus manos para graficar la idea-. Porque primero son unas sospechas infundadas y luego la siguiente cosa que estamos haciendo es revisar la basura de Malfoy o convirtiéndonos en Crabbe y Goyle para descubrir hipotéticos planes maléficos de dominación mundial.

Ambos chicos miraron a Ron con sorpresa.

-Nunca hemos revisado la basura de Malfoy-Harry se sentía un poco ofendido. Su amigo lo estaba acusando de neurótico-. Y, además, nuestras sospechas siempre fueron…

-Ron tiene razón-Hermione apoyó su mano sobre la de Harry y le dio unos golpecitos-. Ya no hay razones para pensar que Malfoy está maquinando algo además de un elaborado proyecto de Herbología. Y tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

-Tal vez…Pero…

Harry no pudo concluir su idea ya que justo en ese momento apareció Neville, levitando una pesada pila de libros, la cual depositó en la mesa haciendo temblar las copas y los cubiertos.

-He encontrado la receta de una poción que sintetiza potasio. Puede que nos sirva para optimizar el desarrollo de las flores si se lo agregamos al agua para el riego-declaró el muchacho, muy satisfecho consigo mismo y terriblemente emocionado.

-Bien. Ron y Harry se encargarán de hacerla mientras nosotros nos ocupamos del fertilizante para los brotes-declaró Hermione, quien, como siempre, era la líder del grupo de tareas.

-¿¡Por qué nosotros!? ¡Ni siquiera somos buenos en Pociones!-se quejó el pelirrojo.

Mientras los tres chicos iniciaban otra discusión sobre la organización del trabajo grupal, Harry meditaba sobre el asunto que lo tenía preocupado. Quizás no existían reales motivos para desconfiar de Malfoy. Pero él no podía simplemente _relajarse_.

Sus ojos fueron a parar hacia la mesa de Slytherin. De un momento a otro, los ojos fríos de Draco se encontraron con los suyos, pero ambos apartaron la mirada casi al mismo tiempo.

Quizás Ron y Hermione tenían razón. Quizás Draco no estaba planeando hacer nada malo después de todo. Porque esas cosas sí pertenecían al pasado.

***

Harry sonrió con satisfacción mientras encerraba la pequeña botella de vidrio entre sus dedos. Se suponía que no debía estar allí, robando el suministro de pociones de la enfermería, pero no podía evitarlo. No cuando todas esas pesadillas atacaban su cerebro a penas cerraba los ojos, dejándolo exhausto y molesto durante la mayor parte del día.

La cuestión era que él no debía tomar poción para no soñar porque Madame Pomfrey se lo había prohibido. Hacía un tiempo había comenzado a presentar síntomas de adicción y ahora le costaba mucho dormir si no la tomaba. Por día, sólo ingería una pequeña dosis que la enfermera le había dado para aplacar la ansiedad y porque no podía suprimir su consumo repentinamente. Pero esas cuantas gotas no eran suficientes y Harry realmente necesitaba dormir más de cuatro horas. No sólo tenía que lidiar con la catastrófica vigilia llena de malos recuerdos inoportunos, sino que ahora las noches se habían vuelto un suplicio para él.

Así que ahí estaba, oculto bajo su capa y cargando el Mapa del Merodeador para vigilar los movimientos en el castillo.

Salió de la enfermería con paso tranquilo, sabiendo que era muy probable que nadie rondara por allí a esa hora de la madrugada. Pero un rápido vistazo a su mapa le demostró que estaba equivocado. El nombre _Draco Malfoy_ se deslizaba por un corredor perpendicular al que él estaba.

Harry suspiró tratando de permanecer calmado. _No voy a seguir a Malfoy, no voy a seguir a Malfoy, no voy a seguir a Malfoy_, se repetía mentalmente mientras veía como una silueta pasaba a la deriva, justo por la entrada de su pasillo. Sin embargo, la experiencia le dictaba que uno no tenía claras y buenas intenciones si violaba el rígido toque de queda. Harry, justamente, no las tenía. Estaba allí robando impunemente para mitigar la angustia de su adicción.

Y esa era una buena oportunidad para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando con Draco en realidad.

Procurando alivianar el ruido de sus pasos, Harry se apuró para seguir el rastro que Malfoy dejaba sobre su mapa.

Después de caminar un largo trecho, lo alcanzó finalmente en las escaleras que descendían hacía las mazmorras. Él estaba vestido con una capa negra que lo mimetizaba con la oscuridad de la noche y su pelo rubio brillaba con un aire fantasmagórico debido a los rayo de luna que se colaban por las pequeñas ventanas. Su varita estaba alzada y lo ayudaba a levitar una pesada bolsa de cuero.

Y, de repente, Harry vio como la bolsa impactaba estrepitosamente contra el suelo y como una onda de luz iluminaba profundamente el pasillo, haciéndolo caer hacía atrás totalmente paralizado.

El golpe contra la fría piedra había sido realmente doloroso y sabiendo que era inútil realizar aunque sea un mínimo movimiento, Harry ni lo intentó. Realmente no lo había visto venir. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy no se había percatado de que lo había estado siguiendo. Ahora él se encontraba ligeramente oculto bajo la capa, pero sus pies quedaban al descubierto, aunque la oscuridad ayudaba bastante a esconderlos.

Sintió sombríos ecos de pasos y una tibia humedad que comenzaba a mojar la parte inferior de su pierna izquierda. La botella de poción se había roto y Draco seguramente no tardaría mucho en notar el gran charco en el piso que desaparecía misteriosamente hacia un costado. Además, desde aquella posición no podía asegurar que su varita, con la punta aún encendida, permanecía aún bajo la capa. En definitiva, lo más probable era que lo descubriera.

Harry aguardó pacientemente, recriminándose mentalmente por se tan poco precavido y por seguir inconscientemente su intrépida curiosidad.

El sonido de los pasos se detuvo cuando Malfoy chocó contra los pies del muchacho tendido en el suelo. Harry vio como una figura se inclinaba hacia él y, a continuación, le quitaba la capa para dejarlo finalmente al descubierto.

-Oh, eres tú, Potter-El moreno escuchó la voz cargada de alivio y fastidio en partes iguales y trató inútilmente de entornar los ojos ante la cegadora luminiscencia que desprendía la varita de Malfoy.

Draco deshizo el hechizo y luego le tendió la mano para que se incorporara. Harry sintió los miembros ligeramente entumecidos, por ello se sostuvo contra la pared unos segundos antes de inclinarse a recoger sus cosas.

Draco lo miraba con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sin embargo, no esperó mucho más para hablar.

-Si eres tan amable, Potter, me gustaría saber… ¿¡Por qué mierda me estabas siguiendo!?-le gritó, mientras se acercaba los suficiente como para parecer amenazante.

-Y yo quiero saber qué es lo que estás haciendo TÚ aquí a estas horas de la noche-Harry dobló el mapa y se lo guardó en su bolsillo trasero antes de mirar a Draco.

Malfoy no le contestó y, en cambio, se agachó para mojar sus dedos con la poción derramada. La estudió unos segundos a contra luz antes de olerla y, luego, dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno.

-¿Problemas?-Draco se limpió los dedos contra el pecho de Harry.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe-Él aprisionó con fuerza las falanges de Draco con su mano.

-Claro que no-El rubio se soltó y luego se giró y apuntó sus cosas con la varita, en clara intención de marchase de allí-. Dulces sueños, Potter-Se volteó nuevamente para dedicarle a Harry una sonrisa cargada de cinismo, mientras comenzaba a conducir la pesada bolsa por el pasillo.

Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Malfoy se fuera tan campante. Tenía que averiguar unas cuantas cosas.

-¡Un momento!-dijo reteniéndolo por el hombro-. No me has dicho qué estás haciendo aquí, y estoy seguro de que no es algo bueno.

Draco lo miró de perfil con el rostro crispado.

-No me toques-siseó. Luego rotó su hombro con brusquedad para que Harry se apartara.

-Dime qué es lo que estás tramando-insistió el moreno mientras se posicionaba frente a él-¿Qué llevas ahí?

Draco movió furiosamente su varita haciendo que su bolsa impactara contra el pecho de Harry y cayera al suelo.

-¡Fíjate, imbécil!

Harry trató de omitir el dolor producido por el impacto y, sin apartar la mirada de Draco, se agachó para desatar el nudo y observar el contenido de la bolsa.

Lo único que había allí eran palas y rastrillos sucios y unos cuantos recipientes de vidrio, aparentemente muy resistentes, llenos de brotes, raíces y líquidos traslúcidos.

Hermione tenía razón…Otra vez. Draco sólo estaba ensayando su proyecto de Herbología. Y él se sentía como un completo imbécil.

-¿Satisfecho?-le preguntó Malfoy mientras se acercaba nuevamente.

-Lo siento…Creí…

-Ya sé lo que está sucediendo aquí-lo interrumpió Draco de repente, aparentemente tranquilo, mientras aseguraba nuevamente el nudo-. Me lo han dicho muchas personas, pero yo jamás quise creerles…

-¿De qué estás hablando?-le preguntó Harry, confundido por el repentino y aparente cambio de tema.

-Tú estás completamente enamorado de mí, Potter-le soltó el rubio mientras lo miraba muy seriamente, casi con lástima, como si, de hecho, Harry padeciera una enfermedad incurable.

-¿¡Disculpa!?-Pero Harry sólo estaba completamente alucinado-. Yo no… ¡Merlín! ¡Tú ni siquiera me agradas! ¿¡Y quiénes son los idiotas que pudieron haberte dicho algo así!?

-Potter, en serio. Hagamos un pequeño análisis de estos últimos años: apenas me quitas lo ojos de encima, estás siempre donde yo estoy, me sigues acosadoramente poniendo como patética excusa que yo intento hacer cosas realmente malas…

-¡Pero si la has hecho! Por tú culpa…

-No me interrumpas-Draco siguió enumerando con sus lánguidos dedos y con una expresión de suma tranquilidad en el rostro-. Me salvas en más de una ocasión muy caballerescamente cuando, en realidad, no tendrías que hacerlo y ayudas a mi familia cuando sabes que no se lo merece.

-Yo hice esas cosas porque…porque es lo correcto, Malfoy. Y se lo debía a tu madre. No tiene nada que ver con que yo esté…-Harry ni siquiera podía repetirlo-. Con que yo tenga algún tipo de sentimiento…sentimental… ¡Tú no me gustas!

-Puede que seas estúpidamente noble y desinteresado, pero uno no tiene ese tipo de gestos para con la gente común y corriente. Claro que no. Eso lo haces sólo por aquellos a los que…realmente amas-Draco se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas de lástima en el hombro-. O sea, yo.

-¡Yo no te amo!-Harry trató de ignorar el rubor picante que le subía por las mejillas.

-No te culpo-Draco se retiró de su lado muy lentamente-. Si yo fuera tú también estaría enamorado de mí… ¡Mírame!-Él utilizó sus manos para recorrer su propio torso y Harry, totalmente conmocionado, tuvo que apartar la mirada.

-Mira, Malfoy, no entiendo por qué crees que… ¡Si yo ni siquiera soy gay!

El rubio bufó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco e, ignorando completamente lo que Harry le había dicho, insistió con su planteamiento.

-Recapacita, Potter. Esto es como aquella teoría que dice que la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol. En este caso, tú eres la Tierra y mi culo el Sol-le dijo con una sonrisa completamente descarada.

-¡Claro que no!-Harry estaba desesperado por hacerle entender a Malfoy que todo aquello era una total y completa locura. Él _no_ estaba enamorado de Draco…

-Y podemos llamarla "Teoría _Malfoycéntrica_". Porque yo, Potter, soy el centro de tu patético universo.

Draco se acercó peligrosamente hacia Harry y, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia, se inclinó para recoger sus materiales. El moreno, por su parte, soltó aliviado el aire que había estado reteniendo. Malfoy, una vez más, lo había paralizado.

-En el futuro, trata de no ser tan obvio-le advirtió el rubio-. Y deja de acosarme o le diré a Sprout que estás tratando de robar ideas de mi proyecto.

Y sin decir nada más, Draco continuó su camino, dejando a Harry solo en el medio del oscuro pasillo.

El moreno recogió su capa y limpio los restos de vidrio y de poción del suelo. Luego, partió rumbo hacia la torre de Gryffindor. No podía creer lo que le había dicho Malfoy. No podía creer que él estuviera enamorado de él. Era totalmente absurdo y las razones que él le había dado no podían estar más transgiversadas. Que se preocupara por Draco y por lo que hacía no quería decir que… ¿Se preocupaba por Draco?

Harry no comprendía nada. Pero de algo estaba seguro: sin poción y gracias a Draco Malfoy no podría volver a dormir tranquilo.

***

-Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero, ¿podemos, por favor, seguir estudiando para los EXTASIS? Porque, realmente, ¿qué ganamos con esto?-se quejaba Ron mientras observaba con el seño fruncido el despliegue de libros y notas en pergaminos que estaban desparramados sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

-Conocimiento y reconocimiento, Ron-le dijo su novia sin apartar la vista del texto que estaba leyendo.

-¿Y si no quiero ninguno de los dos?

Hermione lo miró para poder contestarle pero, justo en ese instante, Harry decidió preguntar distraídamente:

-¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados?

-¿Uno del otro o en general?-quiso saber su amigo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Hermione hizo a un lado los libros y miró a Harry con intensidad.

-Por curiosidad-Él se encogió de hombros-. Tardaron bastante en darse cuenta. Y siempre actuaban como si no se agradaran-les dijo pensativo.

-Pero nos agradamos-Ron enroscó uno de los rizos de Hermione en su dedo índice y ella le sonrió algo ruborizada.

-La cuestión es que, siendo tan diferentes uno del otro,-empezó a explicarle su amiga- era normal que dudáramos. Además, siempre fuimos demasiado orgullosos para reconocer que nos queríamos, incluso a nosotros mismos.

-Exacto-Ron asintió-. Tú, en cambio, nunca has tenido ese problema, Harry. Siempre estabas seguro cuando te gustaba alguien.

-Así es. Pero ahora no lo estás, ¿no es así?-le preguntó Hermione interesada-. Y por eso nos preguntas… ¿Quién es?

Harry miró a sus amigos consternado por ser tan obvio. No podía decirles que, luego de algunos días de análisis interno, realmente dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia Malfoy. Y eso era demasiado extraño, sin embargo, necesitaba contárselo a alguien y buscar una explicación. El secreto estaba como trabado en su garganta y pujaba por salir.

-¿Es otro familiar mío?-le preguntó Ron.

-No.

-Bien, porque sería muy raro.

-Harry, no hace falta decirte que puedes confiar en nosotros-Hermione acercó su silla hacía él-. Jamás podríamos juzgarte.

-Además, eres prácticamente el dueño del mundo mágico. Podrías comprometerte con una manada de centauros y nadie te diría nada-Ron dudó unos momento- …Bueno, tal vez un poco.

Harry se acomodó los anteojos y miró a sus dos amigos. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y poder hablar con más confianza.

-Draco Malfoy-dijo al fin en un susurro-. Creo que me gusta Malfoy-Decirlo en voz alta era mucho más incómodo que pensarlo, pero después de hacerlo se sentía extrañamente aliviado.

-¿¡Disculpa!?-Ron tenía la misma expresión que cuando trataba de descifrar los mapas estelares y, quizás, un poco más asustado.

-¿Estás seguro?-Hermione, en cambio, permanecía muy tranquila-¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

Harry les contó lo que había sucedido unas noches atrás, omitiendo la parte en la que él había ido en busca de poción para no soñar y explicando detalladamente todo lo que le había dicho Draco.

-¡Pero no puedes confiar en lo que te diga ese hurón satánico, Harry!

-Ron, ¿a caso no vez que por algo lo ha hecho dudar?-reflexionó Hermione-. De otra forma no lo hubiese afectado tanto, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Tal vez-Harry asintió.

-Genial… ¿Sabes qué? Retiro lo dicho. Mi hermano Charlie sigue sospechosamente soltero para su edad y jamás le hemos conocido una novia, ¿quieres que te lo presente?

-Ya conozco a tu hermano-Harry miró al pelirrojo con fastidio-. Y es…a-atractivo, supongo. Pero vive en Rumania y a mí sólo me gusta Malfoy…Es decir, creo que me gusta Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió de manera enigmática.

-Deberías asegurarte, ¿no te parece?-le dijo ella.

-Puede…-Harry se rascó la nuca con fuerza-¿A ustedes les molestaría si yo…

-Sí-Ron asintió.

-¡No!-Hermione codeó a su novio-¡Claro que no! Sería extraño, es verdad, pero lo aceptaremos. Merlín, Harry, ni siquiera tendrías que preguntarnos eso.

Harry se sintió un poco más aliviado. Sin embargo, todavía quedan cuestiones por resolver, como por ejemplo, saber si era verdad que tenía _inclinaciones sentimentales_ hacia Malfoy y, de tenerlas, _porqué_ había desarrollado tales sentimientos hacia tamaño espécimen humano.

-Hola, chicos ¿Novedades?-los saludó alegremente Neville, cargando una maseta de terracota que acunaba una pequeña y débil planta.

-Hemos descubierto la forma para que las frutas desarrollen más fibras y proteínas.

-Y Harry cree estar enamoriscado de Malfoy-agregó el pelirrojo.

-¡Ron!

-¿Era secreto?-Él miró a sus amigos con aires de inocencia-. No deberías avergonzarte de ser homosexual, amigo. Pero tal vez sí de que te guste…

-Yo también prefiero a los rubios-le dijo Neville a Harry al sentarse a su lado-. Quiero decir, a las chicas rubias. No soy gay… ¡Pero no tengo ningún problema con ellos!-se apuró en explicar-. Me gusta su música, de hecho. Hay una banda muggle que…

-Que me guste un chico no me hace gay.

Esa declaración no logró convencer profundamente a sus amigos, quienes se quedaron mirándolo fijamente sin emitir palabra.

-No completamente-rectificó Harry-. Como sea…

Él se levantó de golpe y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar información-le contestó a su amiga.

-Fíjate si encuentras algo sobre cómo aumentar los niveles de calcio en las frutas pomáceas.

-Hermione…No voy a averiguar nada sobre el proyecto-Harry negó con la cabeza-. Tengo que estar seguro…acerca de otras cosas.

-Oh, claro. Sí, vete. Yo me encargo.

Ron bufó un poco desconsolado viendo a su amigo partir rápidamente luego de dedicarles a todos una media sonrisa tímida.

-Hermione, ¿qué pasa si te digo que yo también tengo dudas a cerca de mi identidad sexual y que quiero ir a buscar _información_ al respecto?

-Cállate y sigue redactando ese informe, Ronald.

***

Harry, haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas de Draco, se había dispuesto a seguirlo nuevamente, esta vez, tomando como precaución una lejanía más adecuada. Pero, sin embargo, la turbulencia que se cernía sobre sus sentimientos no se despejaba tan fácilmente.

Semanas completas se las pasó observándolo a través de aquel leal manto turbio y pesado, controlando su respiración y sus pasos. Harry también intercalaba los horarios para que nadie sospechara de su ausencia.

De esa manera, había descubierto que el día de Draco era completo y acelerado. Varias actividades extracurriculares cargaban su rutina diaria. Se pasaba mucho tiempo dentro del invernadero designado para su proyecto, donde Harry nunca entraba porque temía que, si lo volvía a descubrir, Malfoy creyera que él sí tenía intenciones de robar sus ideas.

Cuando no estaba trabajando en sus tareas, Draco daba largos paseos en solitario por todos los terrenos del castillo, donde la brisa del lago despeinaba sus cabellos y el sol le daba color a sus pálidas mejillas. Y esos eran los momentos favoritos de Harry; caminar despreocupadamente cerca de él, admirándolo como un lienzo valioso, enmarcado por un paisaje natural. Lejano, como si se resguardara de las manos mundanas.

Así, observándolo día tras día, Harry finalmente había descubierto que, cuando se es joven, siempre se encuentran sencillos motivos para querer, para desear y para erradicar los rencores. Y sabía que no podía ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía, pero sí sentía. Ahí estaba la prueba; en su pulso acelerado, en las palmas sudorosas de sus manos, en las ganas de tocarlo y en la firme convicción de que aguantaría la _incomodidad_ de cualquier situación. Sólo quedaba saber si Draco le permitiría hacerlo, aunque Harry no lo culparía si no lo aceptaba, porque incluso a él todavía le costaba un poco hacerlo. Aceptar lo que él le hacía sentir.

Hermoso de una forma inteligible y lo suficientemente ambicioso como para no dejarse doblegar por las peripecias de la vida, Draco Malfoy, en algún momento durante aquel tiempo, se había vuelto demasiado bueno para corresponderle, demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Y ahí estaban ellos ahora, como cada tarde, separados por varios metros de distancia y por una vida entera de diferencias. Draco se acercó a un grupo de flores de la Reina Anne* que crecían salvajes cerca de la orilla del lago. El muchacho acarició suavemente aquellas nubes terrenales perfumadas y, luego, se sentó a contemplar el suave oleaje del agua.

-Si durante el día hicieras cosas más útiles que seguirme, Potter, no tendrías problemas para dormir-le dijo repentinamente el rubio sin apartar la vista del lago-. Estarías tan cansado que nada podría despertarte. Y deja de tomarme por estúpido…Puedo ver la hojarasca pegándose a ti.

Y era cierto, la hierba seca del suelo era levantada por la brisa cálida y ésta se prendía por la capa al colisionar contra el cuerpo cubierto de Harry.

Él simplemente se sacó el manto bajo la atenta mirada de Draco. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y se sentó junto a él en el césped. Ahora ambos estaban rodeados por un semicírculo de enormes discos compuestos por diminutas flores blancas.

-¿Es por eso que pasas todo el día trabajando?

-Eso a ti no te importa-Draco lo miró realmente fastidiado-. Eres insoportable, ¿y quién te dio permiso para acercarte, de todos modos?

Harry se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y Draco se paró de golpe para poner distancia entre ambos.

-Claro, Potter. Tú siempre has sido así. Tan ególatra que te importa una verdadera mierda lo que piensan o lo que quieren los demás. Especialmente los que no son como tú.

El moreno lo siguió. Se paró rápidamente y caminó hacía donde él estaba.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto-Harry se paró frente a él-. Y ya déjalo estar. Madura, Malfoy, por favor-le dijo bastante molesto y desilusionado. Aparentemente, las cosas entre ellos siempre serían así. Filosas y al borde del colapso.

Harry vio como las bellas facciones del rostro de Draco se ensombrecían por la irá que destilaban sus ojos. También vio como él apretaba el mango de su varita a través de la tela de su túnica.

-Vete, Potter-le dijo con la voz envenenada mientras relajaba el agarre-. Por si no lo has notado, vengo aquí porque quiero estar _solo_. Y supongo que a estas alturas ya habrás dejado de alucinar con que estoy planeando hacer algo malo.

Harry, por supuesto, no le hizo caso. Ignorándolo, se alejó un poco más de él para poder contemplar mejor una de las bellas flores que los rodeaban.

-Este es un lugar público, así que me quedo-le dijo con clara intención de provocarlo, mientras que con sus dedos trataba de quitar los pocos pétalos carmesí que descansaban en el centro de la gran flor, rodeados por otros cientos de pétalos pálidos-. Ya que soy un ególatra que le importa una mierda lo que quieren los demás…

Malfoy suspiró fastidiado mirando hacía el cielo y, luego, lo observó con los ojos entornados. Al ver a Harry mutilando el vegetal, se acercó rápidamente a él.

-¡Eres un bruto, Potter!... Se supone que ese es el corazón de la maldita flor-Draco tomó su mano con fuerza-. Si se lo arrancas, morirá.

El moreno se sorprendió por aquel cálido toqué y un pensamiento de lo más osado atravesó su mente. Mirando como hipnotizado el lugar en donde sus cuerpos se unían, Harry movió su mano para aprisionar la delgada muñeca de Draco y atraerlo rápidamente hacia él.

El rubio no tuvo ni un segundo para quejarse porque Harry, de repente, lo estaba besando con fuerza, con los labios duros y bien apretados sobre su boca. Draco, sorprendido, estiró la mano para tironear un puñado de cabello negro que crecía desordenado y así poder apartarlo. Pero él no se quitó, sino que intensificó la presión.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar, para respirar y, de pronto, la lengua de Harry estaba allí, sondeando entre sus labios y obligándolo a reaccionar. Después soltó su mano y pasó los brazos alrededor de la fina cintura para atraerlo más hacía él.

Así, un más relajado, los labios de Draco se suavizaron, se separaron un poco permitiendo que Harry los besara plenamente, con todas esas ganas encerradas que tenía adentro. Draco le devolvió el beso, lo mordió, lo exploró.

Los sentimientos de pertenencia y de posesión llegaron hasta su alma, alimentados por esos labios, los cuales Harry nunca imagino que llegaría a probar. Era sorprendente, era lo _correcto_.

El contacto parecía que seguiría infinitamente; áspero, cálido. Un ruido de aleteos a lo lejos. Un momento de lucidez. Entonces Draco puso las manos sobre el pecho de Harry y lo empujó con fuerza lejos de él. Después, con la respiración levemente entrecortada, limpió los restos de aquel beso desparramados sobre su boca.

-¿Qué demo…-Draco lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos por la confusión, por la sorpresa, por su propia reacción-¿Eso fue por lo que te dije el otro día? ¿Potter, tú realmente estás…

-¡No!-Harry todavía estaba alterado por el beso y por eso respetó las distancia que los separaba-. No es de esa forma. Pero sí hay _algo_…Y yo tenía que estar seguro.

-¿¡Seguro!? ¡Yo ni siquiera estaba hablando en serio, imbécil! ¡Sabes que yo siempre digo cosas para molestarte!

Harry sintió uno nudo en el estómago. Eso era cierto, no lo dudaba. Draco siempre aprovechaba cada oportunidad para fastidiarlo. Pero aquella vez, sin embargo, sus palabras habían provocado otras cosas en él. Lo que ahora lo afectaba verdaderamente era verlo tan disgustado. Principalmente, porque él había sentido _todo_ menos repulsión con aquel beso. Y Draco le había respondido, sí, pero para luego apartarse como si la sola idea de tocarlo lo asqueara. Y, de hecho, lo hacía. Harry lo podía ver en su rostro, totalmente descolocado. Esos segundos de infinita perdición placentera ahora no significaban nada.

-Lo siento. No debí hacerlo.

Draco lo seguía observando con aquella mirada dura; la de antaño, la de siempre.

-No sé lo que te pasa ni me importa, Potter. Pero fíjate como lo resuelves solo. Porque yo no soy tu puto juego ni un experimento-él comenzó a alejarse con pasos amplios hacia el castillo-¡Aléjate de mí!

Harry se quedó estancado en su lugar viendo como la figura de Draco se perdía en la lejanía. Luego se sentó sobre el césped crujiente, rodeado por las mismas flores blancas que ahora siempre le recordarían a él.

En su mente, el rechazo nunca había sido una posibilidad, sino un hecho. Pero lo que él nunca había esperado era que aquel doliera tanto.

***

Él no estaba escuchando la explicación de Pansy Parkinson acerca de las propiedades defensivas de su enredadera venenosa. Realmente no escuchaba.

Porque, en primer lugar, si Harry estaba en aquel invernadero caluroso era porque se lo había prometido a Hermione y a Neville, porque nadie más había querido hacerlo, porque los organizadores de la Competición Anual de Jardinería Mágica Internacional no habían tenido mejor idea que dejar participar a las escuelas y porque su directora quería estimular al alumnado deprimido con una estúpida competencia académica. No por voluntad propia. Jamás por voluntad propia. Porque para vegetales, ya estaba él, gracias. Inerte, estático…aburrido.

-…y cuando el intruso se acerca atraído por el aroma,-decía Pansy mientras señalaba a Blaise, quien estaba realmente cerca de la planta que trepaba por una de las paredes laterales del invernadero- sentirá la imperiosa necesidad de inclinarse a oler las flores-El chico caminó a trompicones, hipnotizado por la fragancia y, como había predicho su compañera, se inclinó extasiado a olfatear una de las pequeñas flores blancas. De ésta salió un chorro de líquido verdoso que penetró en las fosas nasales de Blaise, quien cayó repentinamente al suelo, completamente paralizado.

Algunos de los alumnos presentes se corrieron hacía atrás, lo más lejos posible de aquella planta ponzoñosa, aunque, según lo que había explicado Pansy, el aroma narcótico sólo se percibía cuando uno se encontraba a menos de dos metros de distancia y que, además, traspasaba los barbijos o Cabeza-Burbujas que cualquier mago o hechicera quisiera conjurar.

-Parkinson, disculpa-Hermione había alzado la mano mientras le dirigía una mirada preocupada al tieso cuerpo de Zabini desparramado por el suelo-¿Qué sucederá con él? ¿Está…bien?

La morena se llevó las manos hacia sus caderas y miró al tribunal de profesores que se encontraban allí para ejercer como jurado.

-Nuestra filosofía de trabajo siempre fue: _"Mejor prevenir que curar"_-Sus compañeros de equipo asintieron orgullosos y hubo uno que otro aplauso por parte de los demás alumnos de Slytherin que estaban presentes-. Pero, contestando tu pregunta, Granger, sí-Al mirar a Hermione, Pansy borró la sonrisa inmaculada que le había dedicado a los docentes-. Blaise estará perfectamente gracias al fabuloso antídoto que ha preparado Draco.

Malfoy sonrió levemente mientras movía su varita para acercar el cuerpo de Blaise. Daphne Greengrass se acercó con una pequeña botella llena de la poción trasparente y, con ayuda de Millicent Bulstrode quien le sostenía la cabeza al chico, vertió el contenido en su boca. Cuando el líquido apenas toco sus labios, ya fríos y algo pálidos, Blaise comenzó a reaccionar.

Un aplauso generalizado estalló en el invernadero. Harry contempló a sus amigos, quienes presentaban claras expresiones de derrota en sus rostros, pero que, sin embargo, aplaudían levemente bastante incómodos.

Lo cierto era que su proyecto no había sido completamente exitoso después de todo. La consigna era crear una planta con una original utilidad práctica. El equipo de Hufflepuff había creado un cactus que cambiaba de forma al rozar las espinas. Harry todavía estaba tratando de descifrar su utilidad. Los ravenclaw habían desarrollado unas algas flotantes salvavidas que se adaptaban a _todo tipo de clima y condiciones de salinidad del agua_, como bien les había explicado Luna.

Y, finalmente, ellos habían ideado un manzanero que tenía la pretenciosa tarea de erradicar el hambre y la desnutrición mundial. Luego de presentar el proyecto y de hacer caso omiso a las risas ahogadas del equipo de Slytherin y a sus silenciosos _"Oh, claro. Salvar el mundo, como no. Pero ojo, hombre, con manzanas ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió a nosotros? ¿Es una broma, no? ¿Y porqué no usaron bananas?"_, Hermione procedió a comentar que una sola fruta contenía los requerimientos diarios completos de fibras, vitaminas –todo el abecedario-, proteínas, calcio, fósforo, omega 3, 6 y 9_, lactobasinoséqué_ y un montón de cosas más que Harry ni siquiera sabía para qué servían. Y aparentemente, la planta también se adaptaba a cualquier tipo de clima y suelo y podía producir treinta kilos de manzanas por mes; suficiente para alimentar a una amplia familia tercermundista acostumbrada a comer muy poco por día.

La presentación hasta ese momento había sido fabulosa y el jurado parecía impresionado, pero, luego de repartir algunas manzanas entre los estudiantes y profesores, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. A medida que los estudiantes se comían las frutas sus caras iban mutando hasta convertirse en verdaderas expresiones de extrañeza, aunque intentaran ocultarlo.

-Esto sabe como a…-Millicent había saboreado unos instantes más el bocado-carne poco cosida.

-Como la comen los franceses-agregó Daphne.

-Qué poco patriótico de su parte-Pansy le dio su manzana intacta a Blaise quien sonreía con malicia.

-Y ya sabes lo que dicen-comenzó él subiendo la voz para que todos lo escucharan-. Una manzana que no sabe a manzana…

-No es manzana-completó Theodore Nott.

Y así, su magnífico proyecto se había frustrado por un mínimo error de cálculos en las proporciones de los complementos dietarios, dejando como indiscutible ganador al proyecto de…

-…Slytherin-declaró la profesora Sprout luego de debatir concienzudamente con sus compañeros-. Y ahora, démosle un cálido y sostenido aplauso a los alumnos que nos representaran en la competencia intencional.

Harry observó el porte más orgulloso e iluminado de todos. El de Draco. El de quien, él sabía, había trabajado más en el proyecto. El de quien ahora lo contemplaba desde la lejanía, con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

Así, apareció en su estomago el conocido remolino, aquel que se presentaba cada vez que lo miraba desde aquel ultimo día, desde aquel último beso.

Él había respetado la orden de Draco. Se alejó. No lo intentó más. No pretendió explicárselo ni a él ni a sí mismo. Pero, sin embargo, no pudo apartarse del todo.

Lo seguía observando desde lejos, preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si _esto_ que hubiera pasado si _aquello_. Y no importaba cuantas veces él cambiara la historia en su mente, ellos seguían así, separados. Como en un principio habían acordado, como algo tácito. Casas rivales, bandos rivales, corazones rivales.

Pero Harry ya había peleado mucho y ya no quería hacerlo más. No más.

Unas mínimas esperanzas aparecieron cuando Draco lo había mirado por primera vez con algo de interés, pero sólo por unos instantes. Instantes que con el correr de los días habían menguado en una curiosa perpetuidad. Últimamente, Draco lo estudiaba, lo media, lo atravesaba, como Harry hacía con él. Aunque el contacto y las palabras se las guardaba. Pero, ¿hasta cuándo?

-Qué mal hemos quedado-le dijo Ron inclinándose hacía él para que Hermione no lo escuchara-. Y yo ni siquiera quería participar.

-Creo que al contener tanto hierro la oxidación se acelera y le da ese extraño sabor-le estaba explicando Neville a su compañera compungida por la derrota.

Pero Harry no los escuchaba. Sólo podía ver a Draco acercándose y cargando una de sus catastróficas manzanas. Sus amigos se callaron de repente cuando él llegó hasta ellos.

-No saben tan mal cuando te acostumbras-les dijo el rubio para después darle un despreocupado mordisco a la fruta.

-No tengo idea-Harry estaba concentrado en al gota de jugo que se le escurría por la barbilla-. No las he probado todavía.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta, Potter.

-Mira, Malfoy, por qué no te…

-¡Ron!-Hermione se acercó a su novio y lo tomó del brazo-. Neville-Luego hizo lo mismo con su amigo-. Acompáñenme a ver esos cactus. Susan dijo que podíamos quedarnos con algunos si queríamos… ¡Ah! Felicitaciones, Malfoy.

-¿Y para qué demonios quiero un cactus que cambia de forma?-le preguntaba Ron molesto mientras ella lo arrastraba de allí.

-Patético…-murmuró Draco.

-¿Necesitabas algo?

-Sólo vine para que me des tus felicitaciones y para burlarme de tu trágico proyecto-Él comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacía un rincón alejado del invernadero y Harry supuso que debía seguirlo.

-Qué considerado.

-Oh, lo sé.

El moreno lo contempló por unos instantes. Había tanto que preguntar, tanto por responder. Por qué habían cambiado las cosas. Por qué ahora volvían a cambiar. Pero, ante la fragilidad del momento, él prefirió no hacerlo, darle espacio y aguardar.

-Como sea…-Draco ahora miraba a la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos-. No sé si sabes, pero a los _perdedores_ les darán un premio consuelo.

-No tenía idea-Y era verdad. En ese momento no tenía ni una idea.

-Te lo estarán entregando el sábado, a las dos de la tarde, en el tercer invernadero-Draco lo miró nuevamente-. Tendrás que venir solo y si hay un cambio de planes te lo avisarán.

-¿En serio?-Harry no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Esa era una clara proposición para aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Era una cita. Lisa y llanamente.

-No te ilusiones, Potter-Draco se cruzó de brazos y alzó la cabeza con orgullo-. Se puede cancelar todo porque, después de todo, tú sigues siendo un patético perdedor.

-Como sea, Malfoy. No voy a discutir contigo…

***

-Ahí tienen-dijo Pansy contemplando a los dos chicos a través de unas frondosas plantas que servían de camuflaje-. Nosotros teníamos razón, Granger.

-Slytherin dos, Gryffindor cero-Daphne chocó su mano con la morena.

-Yo nunca dije que no la tuvieran-les dijo Hermione disgustada mientras se acercaba más para poder contemplar mejor aquella escena-. Sólo dije que me parecía poco probable que sucediera.

-No van a durar-Ron enfurruñado se resistía a espiar a los dos chicos como hacían sus demás compañeros.

-¿Quieres apostar otra vez, Weasley?-le dijo Blaise con una gran sonrisa.

-No, gracias-Suficientes derrotas por un día, pensó el pelirrojo.

-Así que ahí están esos dos-dijo muy alegre Pansy-. Cosechando lo que nosotros sembramos.

Los slytherin primero se habían complotado para hacer dudar en los gryffindor y luego a Draco ¿Por qué tanta manía con Potter? ¿Por qué Potter tenía tanta manía con Draco? Y de allí mismo había salido la más desorbitante de las teorías: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy compartían una irrevocable y negada atracción mutua. Más o menos lo mismo que Draco le había dicho a Harry para molestarlo aquella noche oscura. Pero la duda ya había sido plantada. Una duda que explicaba más de lo que confundía.

Y ahora sólo quedaba ver cómo crecía el fruto de aquella semilla, el cual muy posiblemente sería una dulce e imperecedera pasión.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

*Cuenta la leyenda que la reina Ana, la esposa del rey James I, fue retada por sus amigos para que creara un encaje tan bello como una flor. Al estar haciendo el encaje, ella se pinchó el dedo y manchó la tela con sangre. Se dice que las pequeñas flores de color rojo-púrpura en el centro de la flor mayor representa esa gota de sangre de la reina. También se dice que ese es el corazón de la flor, por eso si se lo sacan la planta entera muere. En el lenguaje de las flores, la flor de la Reina Anne significa "protección" y "refugio". Fuente: Yo XD. Ver imagen: http:// www. canpages. ca/ blog/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2008/08/ lace4. jpg (copian, pegan y le quitan los espacios).

**¿Comentarios?** :D


End file.
